Factions (Morrowind)
Factions are various guilds, groups, clans and orders that can be encountered by the Nerevarine during and both its expansion packs and . There are factions that cannot be joined. Faction quests The following is the list of all joinable faction quests: *Fighters Guild Quests *Mages Guild Quests *Thieves Guild Quests *Tribunal Temple Quests *Morag Tong Quests *Imperial Cult Quests *Imperial Legion *East Empire Company Quests *House Redoran Quests *House Hlaalu Quests *House Telvanni Quests *Vampire Clan Quests Reaction matrix Reactions are used as part of the calculation to determine the initial Disposition of NPCs to the player character. Note that the table is not symmetric: how Faction A reacts to Faction B is not necessarily the same as the reverse. To read the table, the value is how the faction listed in the row reacts to the faction in the column. E.g., the Royal Guard (from ) has a -1 reaction to Ashlanders, but Ashlanders have 0 reaction to members of the Royal Guard.Construction Set Joinable factions Ashlanders The Ashlanders of Vvardenfell live in the northern and eastern parts of the island. They must be joined in order to complete the main quest line. Blades A secret Imperial organization that must be joined during the main quest. East Empire Trading Company The East Empire Company may be joined at any time. It is possible to progress through the ranks with their quests. Fighters Guild The fighters guild must be joined during the main quest line. It is possible to progress through the ranks with their quests. Hlaalu One of the three Great Houses that the Nerevarine may join and acquire quests. Imperial Cult The imperial cult will provide quests to the Nerevarine. Imperial Legion the Nerevarine may join the ranks of the imperial legion by completing their quests. Mages Guild The mages guild may be joined by the Nerevarine, they will, then, offer quests to progress through their ranks. Morag Tong The Nerevarine may join the secretive cult of assassins through their quests. Nerevarine During the main quest the player must become the Nerevarine of the Ashlanders and this will influence different factions' disposition toward the Nerevarine. The faction has only one rank and no requirements. Note: The reaction modifier will change after the completion of the last main quest. Redoran The House Redoran offers quests after the Nerevarine has joined their ranks. Telvanni One of the Great Houses that the Nerevarine may join, they will then offer quests. Thieves Guild The Thieves Guild may be joined by the Nerevarine, they will, then, offer quests to progress through their ranks. Tribunal Temple After completing the "Pilgrimages of the Seven Graces," the Temple will offer many quests to the Nerevarine. Vampire Clans All three clans, Clan Aundae, Clan Berne and Clan Quarra operate in the same way. The Nerevarine can only join one of them. Non joinable factions Camonna Tong Census and Excise Census and Excise has no ranks, requirements or reputation modifiers. Dark Brotherhood The Dark Brotherhood has the following ranks, but no requirements or reputation modifiers: Hands of Almalexia The Hands of Almalexia have no ranks, requirements or reputation modifiers. Royal Guard The Royal Guard has only two ranks, Guard and Captain. Neither have requirements or reputation modifiers. Sixth House The Sixth House has no ranks, requirements or reputation modifiers. Skaal The Skaal have no ranks, requirements or reputation modifiers. Talos Cult The Talos Cult has no ranks, requirements or reputation modifiers. Twin Lamps The Twin Lamps have a single rank named Twin Lamps that has no requirements or reputation modifiers. Other Imperial Knights The Imperial Knights is a faction that does not appear in the game. These are the statistics that appear in 's Construction Set. Appearances * ** ** es:Facciones (Morrowind) fr:Factions (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Factions Category:Morrowind: Lists